Fubuki
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes |NewYear2015 = あけましておめでとうございます、司令官！今年ももーっともーっとがんばりますね！ |NewYear2015_EN = Happy New Year, Admiral! I'll work even harder this year! |NewYear2015_Clip = |NewYear2015_Note = Also appeared on New Year 2016 |Valentine2015 = あの、司令官、これ、受けとってください！ち、ちがいます！チョコレートです！ |Valentine2015_EN = Um, Commander, this, please accept it! N-no! It's chocolate! |Valentine2015_Clip = |Valentine2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015 = 司令官、今日は私たちにとって特別な日ですね。ご一緒できて幸せです、はい！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Commander, today is an important day to us! I'm happy that you were together with us, yes! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 今日も雨ですね。梅雨ですから仕方ないですね、雨。そうだ、訓練しましょう！うん！あれ？白露型が元気ですね。 |RainySeason2015_EN = It's raining today, too. I guess it can't be helped since it's the rainy season. Right, let's do some training! Yeah! Hm? The Shiratsuyu-class girls seem to be happy. |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = Also appeared on Rainy Season 2016 |MidSummer2015 = 特型駆逐艦、集合！夏の演習を始めます！二隻一組になって。あ…はっ、そうだ！私と組もう！ね？ |MidSummer2015_EN = Gather up, Special Type Destroyers! We'll begin our Summer Training! Pair up. Ah... Oh, right! You'll pair with me! Okay? |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = Currently, there are total of 16 Special Type Destroyers implemented in Kancolle (6 Fubuki class, 6 Ayanami Class and 4 Akatsuki Class). Discounting Fubuki, there would be an odd number of girls left. |EndofYear2015 = え？司令官、新年の初詣ですか？あ、ごめんなさい、この後間宮さんの所に、年越しそばの仕込みの手伝いに行くんです。よかったら食べに来て下さい、大盛りにします。 |EndofYear2015_EN = Eh? Commander, going to visit the shrine? Ah, excuse me, I'm going to help Mamiya-san prepare the Toshikoshi Soba later at her place. If you'd like, please come eat. I will give you a large serving. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 明けましておめでとうございます、司令官！羽根つきしましょう。負けたら顔に墨でバッテンですから。私？負けません！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year, Commander! Let's play Japanese Badminton. The one who will lose will get X drawn on the face with ink. I won't lose! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = Secretary 2 |Setsubun2016 = 吹雪、節分も全力で頑張ります！　目標確認、投げます！　うりゃーっ！　……着弾確認、目標沈黙です！　やりましたぁー！　……え、えへへ……。 |Setsubun2016_EN = Fubuki will give her best in Setsubun as well! Target found, I'm going to throw! Uryaa! The hit has been confirmed, target is silent! I did it! E-Eeeh. |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 司令官、今日はバレンタインですね。大きなハートのチョコ作ったんですよ～はい！あれ？うぇぇなんか溶けてる！ |Valentine2016_EN = Commander, today is Valentine's day, isn't it? I made a big chocolate heart for you, here! Huh? Aaah! Somehow, it's melted! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = クッキー…もらってもいいんですか。私、チョコ失敗したのに…え？珍しいホットチョコのお礼ですか？ふぇ、すみません。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Is it... alright for me to take these cookies? Even though I failed on those chocolate... Eh? It is a return gift for that rare hot chocolate? Ugh, I'm sorry. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 司令官、三周年ですよ、三周年です！もうほんとにびっくりです！特型駆逐艦吹雪幸せであります！なんて、えへへっ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Commander, the third anniversary is here, the third anniversary! I'm really amazed! Special Type destroyers Fubuki is happy! Ehe. |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 今日も雨ですね…えー、梅雨ですから、仕方ないですね、雨。あ、そうだ！訓練しましょう！ん！あれ？白露型が元気ですね… |RainySeason2016_EN = It's also raining today.... Well, it's the rainy season, so I guess the rain can't be helped with. Ah, that's it! Let's do some training! Yes! Huh? The Shiratsuyu-class looks lively, don't they.... |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 |Fall2016 = 特型駆逐艦、吹雪型一番艦、吹雪！行きます、司令官！見ていてください！ |Fall2016_EN = Special Type Destroyer, 1st ship of the Fubuki-class, Fubuki! Going out, Commander! Please watch over me! |Fall2016_Clip = |Fall2016_Note = }} Character Personality * Fubuki has an earnest and diligent personality. * Though she lacks many personality quirks, it is seen in the anime that she takes her idol, Akagi, to high regard, dancing around in bliss after a simple pat on the head. * In the 4-koma, it is revealed that Fubuki is able to speak Russian, and she does so fairly well; she even speaks it better than Verniy does. This is a reference to her voice actress, Sumire Uesaka, having a major in the Russian language. Despite this, Miyuki claims that she and Shirayuki could also do the same if they tried. Notes * One of five starter kanmusu. * Received Kai Ni on January 9th, 2015, to coincide with the start of the Anime, which began on January 8th, 2015. Appearances in Derivative Works * A main character in Fubuki, Ganbarimasu! * A main character in the Anime adaptation. Trivia * Fubuki means "blizzard" or "snowstorm". ** That name was first carried by the sixth Torpedo Boat Destroyer of the Harusame class in 1903. * When introduced, the Fubuki class (Special Type I) were among the most powerful destroyers in the world. * Sunk in the ''Battle of Cape Esperance'' on October 11th, 1942, by cannon-fire from USS San Francisco and USS Boise. * Wreck located on January 27, 2015 by Paul Allen's RV Petrel. Based on the single pic released, she is upright on the bottom, but her exact condition is unknown. * She was originally the heroine of the game, and was later chosen as the main character in the Anime and in the official 4-koma. Quests * Composition: A47. * Sortie (Clearance): B35 & B36. Category:Fubuki Class Category:Destroyers Category:Ship with hourly notification Category:Ships required for Improvements